Origin (Vigilante)
Origin is the first issue of the comic Vigilante. Plot The comic begins with text. "Dear journal. My name's Philip N. Rogers. I'm not 100% why I wrote that, I mean, I know who I am and no one else will read this. You know what? doesn't matter. So anyway, this whole thing began when me and my friend Alejandro Lopez got in to a big argument." It then shows Philip and Alejandro arguing in a Café, with arrows pointing out who's who. "Dude, superheroes could totally exist in the real world!" Says Philip. "Oh yeah, there could totally be a man who flies around and shoots lasers out of his eyes in the real world!" Counters Alejandro. "Not that kind of superhero dickhead! the kind like Batman!" Once again, Alejandro counters Philip by sayin: "A billionaire who flew around the world training in everything, brilliant! you sure showed me!" Realizing he's loosing the argument, Philip yells "shut up!" before walking away. It cuts to later, where Philip is laying on his bed. He gets up and picks up a few comics and reads through all of them in a few hours, writting down a list of different things. The next day, Philip walks in to a shop, where he buys a black hoodie and a black peace of cloth before checking off "mask" and "costume" from his list. He then walks in to a part of the store where he picks up a metal pole. He asks and employee "Hey, how much?" with the employee raising an eyebrow saying "ten bucks..." Philip looks inside his wallet, revealing he blew his money on his hoddie and cloth. Philip then looks at the employee, then the pole, and then just bolts. The alarms are set off as a guard chases after Philip. However, Philip manages to escape, and runs all the way back home. As he catches his breath Philip says "I'm definitely banned from that place now..." He then puts on his hoodie and ties the cloth around his mouth before running outside with the pole. However, he quickly realizes he lives in a very peaceful town, as not much is going on near by. He walks around for a bit, before stopping to drink some water he has in his hoodie when he sudden hears someone yell "goddamn it!" He runs to the location, where he sees a group of people trying to break in to someone's house. He walks up to the strangers and yells "Hey, dibshits!" getting their attention. They look him up and down before one of them says "...what the hell're you supposed to be? The Punisher's less successful brother?" with the other saying "Yeah, seriously kid, how old are you, fourteen?" This makes Philip snap as he yells "I'm nineteen you motherfu-" he is cut off by one of the men laughing at him and saying "Jesus, he's flipping out!" this makes Philip even more angry, as he hits the man in the face with the pole, making the man bleed. He gets back up and they both charge for him, as Philip manages to get lucky and smacks both of them with his pole, causing them to hit each other's heads, knocking them out cold. After all this, the owner of the house runs down screaming "what the hell's going on out here!?" with Philip responding "These guys tried to break in to your house, and I saved your life! or you're, uh... actually, I have no clue what these guys wanted..." The owner looks at Philip, the strangers and then back to Philip saying "Well thanks kid, I'll, uh... I'll call the cops now, you can leave..." Philip then asks "Aren't you going to ask about the mask?" only for the man to reply "No, get the hell away from me, you're clearly crazy..." Philip then runs back to his house, the next morning getting a local news paper which mentions him in it. The house owner told a news reporter what happened and refered to Philip as "The Man in Black". After seeing this, Philip yells out "Yes! superhero nick name!" only for it to suddenly hit him that "Oh shit... I could've died today!" Category:Comics